My Week on Kamino
by military627
Summary: I know that the summary is crappy but it will be a good story.
1. Chapter 1

A week on Kamino By. military627

It was very early in the morning on the Republic Transport the Accurser. It was about three in the morning. The ship was in hyper space, but a certain young Jedi was able to tell the time by the chronometer on the wall of the ship's gym. The Jedi's name was Christina Zeroni, a Marillian girl no older than 18. She had diamond tattoos across her face like Barriss but they continued down to the back of her neck. She had scarlet eyes and her skin was the usual light green pigment. Just as she was about to finish her morning training session her master Plo Koon walked into the room.

"Don't you think that it is a bit early to be training Christi?"asked Plo

"No master, I don't. Also, please don't call me Christi. Its bad enough that the troopers call me that but it is terrible when my master calls me that."said Christina

"Oh come now young one you can't hate your nickname, and plus there will be a whole battalion of clones under your command when I leave you on Kamino"said Plo

"Wait...WHAT!"said Christina


	2. Chapter 2

My Week on Kamino Ch.2

When the ship had landed and left Christina on Kamino she felt that her master had abandoned her. She felt oddly out of place. She was to spend a week on a planet completely surrounded by men. She was starting to get scared and nearly jumped out of her skin when a clone touched her shoulder.

"What do you think you are doing?"she asked

"I was just trying to get your attention so I could introduce myself."said the clone

"Well okay then. I'll start us off then. My name is Christina Zeroni. I am here to choose a battalion to take with me at the end of the week. I was just promoted to general."said Christina

"Oh, well in that case my name is Commander Gree"said Gree

"Well you seem nice. So would you mind giving me a tour of this...fine establishment?"asked Christina

She wanted to say hell hole but she knew that Kamino was the closest thing these men had to a home.

"I would be delighted to show you around."said Gree

"Them when can we start?"she asked

"Well now. Um..well this is the hanger as you can plainly see."he said

Christina laughed.

"I like you Gree. I've always loved a clone with a good sense of humor."said Christina

"Uh..thank you General."replied Gree

'Thank God she can't see me blushing under this helmet' Gree thought

"I didn't mean to make you blush Commander, and also don't call me General. Call me Christi"she said

"Yes ma'am"replied Gree and they continued their tour


	3. Chapter 3

My Week on Kamino Ch.3

Christina and Gree were nearing the end of their tour. The two went back to the hanger where they bumped into two ARC Troopers. Their names were Echo and Fives. They were both in Mark II armor with blue markings that were quite different then the others markings. Echo was easy to find because he had a hand print on his chest from an eel that is found on Ri'shi.

"Please excuse us Christi we have to discuss where you will be bunking."said Gree

"Alright."said Christina

As the troopers walked to another part of the hanger Christina heard the sounds of metal clanging. She closed her eyes and was horrified. She saw metal hitting the ground, she heard three clone troopers screaming, she saw fire and oil, she saw Gree's helmet rolling out of the flaming wreckage with burn marks all over it hitting her foot, and she saw a bloody hand hanging out of the flames with clone armor on it. She opened her eyes.

"Gree, Echo, Fives run now!"screamed Christina

As the troopers ran toward her a gunship fell from the ceiling and burst into flames as it hit the ground.

"How did you know that was going to happen?"asked Gree

"I... I... I closed my eyes and saw a gunship fall and kill the three of you. So I told you to run and then..."Christina couldn't even finish the sentence before she embraced Gree and burst into tears.

"Hey hey, calm down,"Gree said in a soothing voice as he took Christi to a bed, "Its gonna be okay. Shh shh shh. Its okay I've got you."He laid down with her and started to caress her cheek. He was amazed at how the little Marillian girl suddenly calmed when she was near him. Gree couldn't help it. He couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she was. He was in love.


	4. Chapter 4

My Week on Kamino Ch. 4

When Christina woke up she was surprised to find Commander Gree laying asleep on top of her. She was not expecting to see him next to her let alone to be cradling her in his arms. She shifted positions and woke up Gree in the process.

"Huh...wha? What are... whats going on?"asked Gree

"I was trying to get more comfortable when I woke you up."replied Christina

Gree automatically jumped out of his own skin. His face turned a bright shade of red as he realized he had just went to sleep with one of his generals.

"I... well I...I...should...be..um...going."stuttered Gree

"It's okay Gree. Oh and by the way...I fell the same way about you as you do me."said Christina

"Your jok..."Gree tried to say

"I never joke around Commander. Especially on things such as this. I am a special case from the Jedi Order. The council wanted to see how a Jedi would act if they were in a relationship. So I am exempt from the rule of not forming attachments. I have more freedom than any other Jedi."said Christina

"I didn't know that."said Gree

"I know. I can read minds, remember?"she said sarcastically

"Oh yeah thats right."said Gree

"So...what do you wanna do now?"asked Christina

"I don't know. Theres not that much to do around here."replied Gree

"Good point, now that you mention it."said Christina

"Wanna go grab a bite to eat Christi?"asked Gree

'Oh snap I didn't call her general.'Gree thought

"You don't have to call me General anymore. You and I are dating, remember?"Christina said

"Wait, we are?"asked Gree

"Of course we are. Whats the point of dating someone if you don't love them?"said Christina

"Good point again."said Gree

"Now I would love to go and grab a bite to eat with you."said Christina

"Then lets go...Christi."said Gree

Christina laughed at Gree and they got up and left the room. As the pair of lovebirds strolled down to the mess hall Clones watched with wide eyes. A clone ran up to them when they were about to make their way out to another complex. It just so happened to be Echo.

"What do we have here?"said Echo

"Well..."Gree began

"Its just an average case of two people in love."said Christina cutting off Gree

Echo's jaw hit the ground. His eyes widened. Then he gave Christina an evil glare. Unfortunately, Gree caught the look and his girlfriend flinch and turn away from the look.

"Hey knock it off trooper!"said Gree

"What did I do?"asked Echo

"You know very well what you did."said Gree

Gree and Christina turned to leave. Gree caught a glimpse of a tear running down Christina's cheek. He turned around to face Echo.

"And if you ever look at my girlfriend like that again I swear on my own life I will KILL you!"yelled Gree

Echo turned and ran away so fast a trail of fire followed his footsteps.

"You still wanna go and eat?"asked Gree

"I...I...I've lost m...m...m...m...my ap...ape"Christina sobbed

"Lets just go back to the room baby."said Gree

"Okay"said Christina trying hard to stop crying.


	5. Chapter 5

My Week on Kamino ch. 5

It was early morning about a month after Gree had his encounter with Echo. He was still a little soar even though Echo was now an ARC Trooper. Also about a week ago there was a strange light in the hangar and when it went away there was forty-five armed men in desert digital camouflage. They said they were U.S. Marines. The one in charge of them all was called the Commandant of the Marine Corps. General Hunter C. Godwin. Just then Christi walked up beside him.

"Morning honey."said Christina

"Morning."said Gree still half asleep

'I wonder what the good General is up to this morning'

"Last I checked he was in his Service Dress Blues and heading toward the mess hall."said Christina

"Please stop doing that."said Gree

"What?"asked Christina giving him a wide eyed innocent little girl look

'Now thats sexy' thought Gree

"I can make it sexier"said Christina

Gree knew he had sworn never to consent to sex but the enticing looks and movements of his Marillian girlfriend overpowered his weak will. He cut lose and had some fun.

XX

Meanwhile in a corridor near the mess hall a trooper ran up to General Godwin.

"Excuse me sir!"said the clone

"Yes" replied Godwin

"I was trying to find you to tell you that you need to gather four men and go to Couriscant and meet with Chancellor Palpatine."said the clone "You will also need an armed Jedi escort."

"Very well then. Now can I go and eat?"asked Godwin

"Sure. Mind if I join you?"asked the clone

"Of course. Its always a pleasure to eat with company."said Godwin

As they went off to eat Christina and Gree were fast asleep together.


End file.
